I'm Not That Strong
by Mika Maxwell
Summary: This is a songfic! My first to be exact! PLEASE R & R! ^_^


I'm Not That Strong  
  
By: Mika Maxwell  
  
DICLAIMERS: Don't claim to own Gundam Wing or this song called MAMA MIA.  
  
I been cheated by you since I don't know when,  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end.  
  
Relena sees Heero in the park with Hilde; they are playfully kissing and chasing each other. A single tear comes down her cheek as she turns away from the lovesick couple. This is the third month he's been cheating on her. She slowly turns away and decides that this is the last time he will cheat on her, she is better than that.  
  
Look at me now,  
Will I ever look, I don't know how,  
But I finally loose control,   
That's the fire within my soul.  
  
Relena stands in front of the mirror and cries deeply, angry that Hilde has something in her appearance that she doesn't. 'What don't I have?' she sobs just as Heero walks in. Finally something inside her breaks and she can't take him cheating on her anymore. She yells at him in a blind rage and Heero is surprised.  
  
Just by looking I can hear a bell ring,  
One more look and I forget everything.  
  
Suddenly she stops as Heero stands there, before her, giving her an amazing smile. 'Those eyes, I always get lost in his face.' She can't even remember why she is angry anymore. In the corner of her mind she can imagine Heero and Herself getting married, a beautiful wedding. One that would bond them together forever.  
  
Oh, Oh Mama MIA here I go again!  
My, my how can I resist you?  
Mama MIA does it show again?  
My, my Just how much I missed you!  
  
She steps forward and falls into his embrace. She can't live without him and she foolishly lives off of his returns when she so willing gives him her heart. He welcomes her comfortingly as she cries. 'I fell in again, but this is worth it! Gods how I missed his kiss.' She thinks as she leans into his lips.  
  
Yes I've be broken hearted,   
Through since the day we parted.  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
  
She sits wonderingly in a chair, bathed in sunlight silently reading a book when her mind wonders to all the times that she has caught Heero and Hilde together. Anger erupts in her mind, but mostly pain because she can never find the strength or self-endurance to let Heero go. His smiles and kisses always win her back over. Through all this though, she had finally stood strong for herself and departed from Heero's hold over her.  
  
Mama MIA now I really know,  
My, my I could never let you go!  
  
Her hair billows in the wind as she watches him sitting on the bench in a park, carefully reading a book. The wind tousles his unruly brown hair and makes him a beautiful sight. He lifts his head and his blue eyes meet hers. A small smile adorns his face and she is completely taken over again.  
  
I've been angry and sad about things that you do,  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through.  
  
A frown is on her face and tears stream down from her eyes as she points reassuringly to the door. She is angry and yells at Heero to leave. Once again she is broken and reduced to tears as he walks away, small smile hidden on his face.  
  
And when you go,  
When you slam the door,  
I think you know,  
That you won't be away too long,  
You know that I'm not that strong.  
  
The door slams and Heero walks down the hallway, the smile growing larger now as he thinks and calculates the time it will be until he will be welcomed back into her heart. She was never strong when it came to him, he definitely had the upper hand in their 'relationship.'  
  
Just by looking I can hear a bell ring,  
One more look and I forget everything.  
  
Walking through the hustling streets of the inner city her eyes meet with a pair that are bluer and more beautiful than the most expensive sapphires. Unable to resist she walks towards him, a winning smile set on her face, hoping he will take her back into his life.  
  
Oh, Oh Mama MIA here I go again!  
My, my how can I resist you?  
Mama MIA does it show again?  
My, my Just how much I missed you!  
  
His lips claim her's and the people around her seem to disappear, as she is totally involved in his kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck and she returns the embrace. Small thoughts of why she is taking him back are banished as she continues.  
  
Yes I've be broken hearted,   
Through since the day we parted.  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
  
Unwillingly she watches as he turns to leave her again for the other woman. This was only three months after their alleged make up and vow to be faithful to each other. Tears sparkle and shimmer as they puddle below her chin.   
  
Mama MIA now I really know,  
My, my I could never let you go!  
  
He looks over his shoulder at her as he walks away, thinking of all the times he has done this and always come back. Pulling his coat tighter around him he continues to walk away. She looks on solemnly, knowing that there was never a goodbye when it came to Heero.  
  
Yes I've be broken hearted,   
Through since the day we parted.  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
  
A picture of herself and Heero, smiling in the bright ray's of sun, sits unholy on her desk and she picks it up. The moment of happiness was a fake one for them both, but her heart still ached to see him. His eyes always captured her affection.  
  
Mama MIA now I really know,  
My, my I could never let you go!  
  
She returns the picture to her nightstand and flips through an address book, searching for the last name Yuy. She finds it and scans the page for his number. Flicking the numbers to call him on the vid link, his picture appears and he smiles. Her heart jumps and she says sorrowfully, "I could never let you go."  
  
Mika's Notes: Ok that is My very first song fic! This song is copyright to a group that I can't remember the name! Sorry it's on my other computer and it's in the shop! All I know is the name of it is MAMA MIA. R & R people!  



End file.
